Heat fusable plastic pipe has been used in industrial, commercial and residential applications for a number of years. Methods of heat fusing plastic pipe include butt fusion, socket fusion and electrofusion. Socket fusion jigs are generally used to fuse pipe after the pipe has been installed. In other words, the socket fusion jig is typically used to fuse a coupling to an already installed pipe. While there are a number of socket fusion jigs on the market right now, there are disadvantages that exist with each. For example, existing jigs are heavy and often have V-shaped jaw clamps that will distort the coupling and pipe during tightening. In addition, those that exist currently do not allow for installation in close quarters because the pipe must be spaced significantly apart so that the jaws can unclamp far enough to clear the entire outer diameter of the pipe to be removed. Other jigs require power drills or impact drivers to operate and thus require an external source of power. Thus, there is a need for a socket fusion jig that can be utilized in close quarters, that will not deform pipe and that can be used in tight spaces.